avatar: the last airbender
by Mrs.TaylorDanielLautner
Summary: avatar x-over the gaang along with the others are going to be shocked at what happens when the fight each other and find out where they are. will they learn how to get along or fight eatchother in the new world and with each other, sasuke not a jerk.
1. intro

Characters: From naruto Characters: from Harry Potter

These are the characters that will be in the story I will probably add more later on in the story

Characters: From naruto

Uzumaki, Naruto

Haruno, Sakura

Uchiha, Sasuke

Aburame, Shino

Hyuga, Hinata

Inuzuka, Kiba

Akimichi, Choji

Yamanaka, Ino

Nara, Shikamaru

Hyuga, Neji

Tenten

Rock, Lee

Tusndae

Characters: From Avatar: the last Airbender

Aang

Katara

Sokka

Toph

Zuko

Iroh

Azula

Ty lee

Mai


	2. aruthers note

Sorry I haven't update yet I just have a big writers blank and it's my 1st x-over story and I need I help on it

Sorry I haven't update yet I just have a big writers blank and it's my 1st x-over story and I need I help on it


	3. fighting and a new world

Chapter 1

**Sasuke: am I going to be in this story**

**Me: wait and fine out**

**Sakura: So Sasuke never went to Orochimaru**

**Me: not in this story**

**Sasuke: then the Uchiha clean never died**

**Me: nope and Itachi-kun never left to join the Akasuki**

**Itachi: oh great onther fan girl**

**Me: I'm not a fan girl I'm just obsess with you that it **

**Itachi: like I said fan girl**

**Me: I'M NOT A FAN GIRL (whisper's) I'm not that preppy I hate preps **

**Me: Well on with the story**

**Sakura: she does not own naruto**

Chapter 1

Fighting

With the avatar and his

Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph were in a fight with Zuko his uncle Iroh, Azula and her friends. Aang was using water, earth, and air vs Zuko along with Iroh were using fire. Katara using water bending against Azula using lighting. Sokka using is arrow and boomerang v Ty lee was fighting (a/n I forgot how she fights) and Toph was fight with earth vs. mai was fighting how ever she fights (a/n idk what she does in a fight but I seen her fight and I just forgot what she use's. they were all fighting until and used water blast on Zuko and Iroh and they both used fire blast when there was a really bright light and the next thing the new was that they found them selves in a different world. Because nothing looked the same and no one else was around them. They all made a deal to find there friends and find out where they were. Aang and Zuko was together, everyone was with whom they were fight with excepted Iroh. He was some were in a village called Konoha. He got up and went walking around to see were he was.

Meanwhile in Konoha

Naruto was walking to Sasuke's house to get him to go train. After they were done with there training they went to go see sakura if she was done with her shifted. Sakura meet naruto and sasuke outside "hey naruto, hey sasuke." Sakura greeted them. "Hey sakura, com on lets go to Ichiraku's" said naruto. "Ok let me go home and change first." "Ok, let me go home and change first." Sakura told them while the were heading to her house they saw this old guy (no offense to Iroh) with grey hair put up on a high pony tail. They saw him asking people things so they went up to him. He saw them coming so he walked to them and ask them and said "hi guys and hi to the lovely lady." said Iroh "Thanks I'm Haruno Sakura, this is Uzumaki naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke." Said sakura "and you are?" sasuke added "I'm sorry my name is Iroh from the fire nation and I seem to be lost." Said Iroh "oh and I seem to have gotten lost along the way." Iroh told them "ok then lets just bring you to the hokage and you can tell her everything." Said sakura

Mean while with Sokka and Ty Lee

Sokka and Ty Lee agreed to stop fighting and go look for the others. Ty Lee spotted Azula and Katara. When they saw Katara and Azula they ran up to them and told them that they should go and find out where they are. They all agreed to go find out were they were, so they walked to the bottom of the hill when they came up to really thick trees. They stated to walked not knowing they were in the forest of death, out of no were came a really giant centered and Azula used her lighting bending powers to kill it and after that they just ran out in the direction they thought would be the entrance to get out of the place. They finally got out and were meeting with three people. One had a bright green jumpsuit on a bowl hair cut and big round eye's, The second one was a girl that had brown hair tied up into two buns on the top of her head she wore a pink sleeveless shirt and green cargo pants, and the third one had long brown hair tied into a low pony tail his eyes were lavender and he wore a white long sleeve shirt with white pants and a black cloth around his waist. "Who are you and what are you doing in the forest of death it's off limits?" asked tenten. "Oh well I'm Katara this is my brother Sokka were from the water nation and this is Azula and Ty Lee there from the Fire Nation." Said Katara "And you guys are?" Asked Ty Lee "My name is rock lee the handsome devil of the leaf village." Said the wearing spandex "Hey you're a real eye catcher, not." Said Azula "I'm tenten and this is Hyuuga Neji." Said the girl with the two buns while pointing to the one with lavender eyes. "Were are? What the leaf village? I never heard of it" asked Katara "come we must take you to our hokage she must now about you and I will explain on the way." The one with lavender eyes told them. They begin to walk down the road and told the others were they were and they told neji, tenten and lee everything to. "You can tell the hokage that she might now something about the other world" said tenten.

At the tower

When they got to the tower the walked to the hokages office and knocked on the door and herd a come in from the hokage. "We found these four coming out of the forest of death, and they have a lot to tell you" Said neji. Katara told them everything "All right I'll ask you some questions and you will answer them got that good."

(Iroh is with them to and it will go in order to make it less confusion it will be Katara, Sokka, Ty Lee, Azula, and Iroh)

"What are you name's"

"Katara"

"Sokka"

"Ty Lee"

"Azula"

Iroh"

"Were did you come From"

"Water Nation"

"Water Nation"

"Fire Nation"

"Fire Nation"

"Fire Nation"

"All of you got here by a bright light"

Everyone: yes

"do you have others with you"

Everyone: yes

"we don't know were they are ma'am" Katara told the hokage

"all right Sakura, tenten you two can take turns watching the three girls"

"sasuke, neji you can watch Sokka and Iroh you can pick who. I really don't care who you guys take."

"you four got that"

"Hai" said sakura, sasuke, neji, and tenten said together

"your dismiss"

Everyone left after and went to go home tenten went to sleep over at sakura's house. Neji took Iroh and sasuke took Sokka and they went and got ready for bed.

**Lee: what's wrong with my hair and outfit?**

**Me: …..**

**Team 7: ….**

**Tenten and neji: nothing's wrong with it lee **

**Azula: you look a loser not to mention your bug like eyes… eeww **

**Lee: you don't have to be mean (runs and cries in corner)**

**Me: someone please get guy in here**

**Gai: lee my student **

**Lee: Gai sensei**

**Gai: llee**

**Lee: GGaaii Sensei**

**Gai: LLLEEE**

**Lee: GGGAAA—**

**Me: JUST HUGE ALL READY**

**(Gai and lee huge sunset in the background) (every one sweet drops)**

**Me: Were the fxxxx did the sunset come from (everyone shrugs not knowing how they get the background)**

**Itachi: someone's pmsing**

**Me: SHUT UP ITACHI I'M NOT PMSING I'M JUST REALLY TIRED**

**Naruto: Hope you liked it please read and review. Also if you want deidara, kisame, Sasori to join the story tell me ok and who do you want them to be peered up with**


	4. an sorry

Sorry I try to write more stores for this but I just keep coming up blank but if anyone wants to adopt this story just let me know and the same goes to girls go to a night club. Again I'm sorry if I haven't updated in along time I just can't think of any ideas


	5. an

A/N

Sorry I haven't updated in a while but I promise to when my computer is fixed. I'm having a writers block but I get to it soon, Also been reading other stories and I also read Nichols Sparks when I have the chance. If anyone who likes naruto and would like to adopt the stories on my profile just tell me what one and tell me your name so I know and ill see what I can do. The twilight story if anyone likes it ill keep it going I might change it around thought.


	6. AN ideas

Sorry about not updating I had a really bad writer's block and still do. An idea's ill gladly take them and try to put them in the story.


End file.
